1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a self-contained fire extinguisher and more particularly to a self contained fire extinguisher for use with any residential or commercial range hood having a structure and design that incorporates any commercially available housed dispersing media so that the unit does not require servicing during its shelf life and will be operational and functional regardless of the age of the particular fire extinguisher.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of automatically activated fire extinguishing devices is well noted in the prior art. In the event of a cooking fire such devices release a compound onto the stove surface thereby extinguishing the fire. Typically, these automatic fire-extinguishing devices are contained in the range hood of the stove exposing unsightly and bulky cable, which accumulate grease over a period of time. Additionally, such devices have been found to be unreliable, falsely activating upon sensing heat without fire. Many of these devices also require on-site installation time, as well as complex automatic shut-off of electricity or gas to the stove requiring an electrician installation, thereby adding to the stove""s expense. Yet another disadvantage to the prior art devices includes an unsightly trigger mechanism that must be positioned for sensing heat from the stove.
An example of a prior art device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,181 issued to Searcy. This device is a pressured fire-extinguishing vessel located in a remote station with lines to feed the range hood. This device houses a pyrotechnic sensor means that when ignited by flames transfers the fire to a fusible link. Once the fusible link is severed, a valve on the fire extinguisher is opened causing the fire extinguishing material to discharge in the location of the pyrotechnic sensor.
Another automatic fire extinguishing device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,636 issued to North. This device also features a pressurized fire-extinguishing vessel. In this patent there is disclosed a residential fire extinguishing system comprising a delayed remote fire extinguisher mounted in a cabinet over the range connected by flexible hoses to a pair of nozzles housed in the hood. In the event the fire extinguisher is activated to release the fire suppressant, the gas supply line is pressurized thereby shutting off gas supply to the stove.
Yet another fire extinguishing device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,278 issued to Mikulec. This device features a pressurized fire-extinguishing vessel. This patent provides for an automatically activated self contained remote station fire extinguishing stove device which is installed in a stove hood and features a compact design. In addition this patent also provides for an automatic stove shut-off.
Mikulec discovered the need of alternating and changing the structure of the conventional fire extinguisher, by providing a device that is not pressurized. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,531, Mikulec discloses a non-pressured unit that can be utilized as a conventional fire extinguisher, or in an alternative embodiment, can be utilized above the stove. In order to accomplish this type of non-pressurized configuration, Mikulec designed the interior of the unit to include a spring-loaded plunger. This will provide for the plunger to be in a compress state and allow for fluid to be stored therein. Once a fire is detected, a fusible link melts and causes the spring to be released and innately provide for the fluid to be dispensed to the appropriate location. Though efficient, this device does not effectively utilize the spring, in that the spring reaches maximum velocity prior to fully dispensing the fluid. Thus, Mikulec relies mainly on gravity for dispensing the fire retardant material. A minimal amount of pressure is used and consequently, may not be adequate for dispensing the fire retardant media affectivity. In addition, Mikulec""s fusible link system is complex in nature, and thus innately provides for a system that is not as economical if the design was more compact and included fewer components. Further, Mikulec discloses an attaching means, for use with conventional hoods that utilizes brackets. Though efficient, the brackets do provide for holes to be drilled in the existing cabinets and/or hood. The prospect of drilling holes may discourage some individuals from installing the unit, and thus will defeat the intended purpose of the present invention.
Accordingly, it is seen that there is a need for an automatic fire extinguishing apparatus designed and configured to operate efficiently and one that will not require servicing during its shelf life, like conventional pressurized fire extinguishers. The device should be structured so as to provide a means of automatically extinguishing a cooking fire quickly and effectively by dispersing an extinguishing media over the source of fire. This device should be compact in size, adaptable to any size range hood and optionally be adapted to be used in either a commercial or residential environment. Ideally, this apparatus should also be designed so as to allow for ease of installation and removal, so as to innately provide for a non-pressurized fire extinguishing vessel that is self-contained within range""s hood. In addition, the present invention should not be limited to use in an hood, but should also be designed to replace conventional hand-held fire extinguishers, by providing a product that forces the housed media quickly and efficient and thus provide for a non-pressurized unit.
As will be seen, the present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages by accomplishing the needs as identified above, through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.
The present invention is an automatic fire extinguisher that is ideally suited for use with electric or gas stoves. However, it is to be understood, by those skilled in the art, that this fire extinguisher apparatus can be used and/or attached in/to any environment/structure, so as to be adapted to extinguish flames, fires or the like when one is present. Inherently, the present invention is a fire extinguisher that can be used in combination with an electric, gas stoves and/or other applications for distinguishing fires. Thus, the present invention is a fire extinguisher that can be used in conventional form, such as a hand held unit, or optionally, can be located above a stove to provide a means of extinguishing fires.
In the preferred application, this automatic fire extinguishing device is designed and configured to be removably secured to any sized commercial or residential range hood so as to offer protection by having a means of automatically extinguishing a fire safely, quickly and efficiently. The structure and design of the fire extinguisher is such that it is installed easily and will be nonobtrusive and still provide for an aesthetically pleasing hood while offering protection to the consumer. Since the device is structured so as to be located under the hood, it is not visible or only partially visible when installed. The location of the device is such that it will operate quickly and efficiently when a fire is present. Thus, providing for a device that offers adequate fire prevention.
The system of the present invention comprises a hollow housing that maintains a dispersing media for extinguishing a fire. The hollow housing includes a first end and a second end. Located within the housing is the dispensing media. This media can be any commercially available media that can be used for dispensing a fire. Secured to the first end is a means for allowing the housed dispersing media to escape. Thus, this means is basically an outlet. Externally located on the housing is the release mechanism. This release mechanism will enable the substance to be released in the presence of fire. In one embodiment, the release mechanism is automatic, in an alternative arrangement, the release mechanism is manual, and in a further arrangement, the release mechanism can be either manual or automatic.
Optionally, interiorly located within the hollow housing is a mechanical movement device that will aid in releasing the media out of the housing. In addition, this mechanical movement device can aid in applying pressure to the media and thus allow for a pressurized release that does not require maintenance and will remain in its original condition and state, to innately provide for a product that will remain functional and operational regardless of its age and/or shelf life.
In essence, once a fire is detected the release mechanism is activated. This release mechanism can be automatic or, optionally, manual. Once activated, the housed dispensing media is able to escape the hollow housing via the outlet. The mechanical movement device provides the necessary force on the housed media to provide for the release to be pressurized.
For enhancing the final product, tubing or the like can be coupled to the outlet. This tubing is known as the dissipation assembly and is used to merely guide the housed media to the desired location for adequately extinguishing the fire.
Conventional means, such as the use of brackets, magnets, or the like, can be utilized for securing the unit to the undersurface of the hood. Optionally, a casing can be secured to the lower surface of the hood and this casing can removably receive the housing as describe above. Thus providing for the casing to act as a holding sleeve for maintaining and securing the housing to the lower surface of the hood.
Due to the unique and simple design of the free extinguisher of the present invention, servicing is accomplished easily, quickly and efficiently. Since the present invention does not use pressurize media, such as carbon dioxide as a propellant, as conventional fire extinguishers, charging or re-charging is not necessary. Once the device has been used (a fire has been extinguished), the extinguisher is replaced or if damage has not occurred with the unit then the dispersing media can be replaced. Replacement can occur by way of a cylinder (new housing) or by filling the xe2x80x9cexitxe2x80x9d with the desired material.
In one embodiment, since disbursement occurs by the force of the mechanical device and not the use of carbon dioxide, the present invention alleviates all problems generally associated with conventional fire extinguishers that do utilize carbon dioxide or other propellants (nitrogen). The use of a hollow housing that can be refilled will provide for the present invention to be configured in such a manner that servicing of the fire extinguisher can be almost instantaneous, expeditious and can be easily accomplished without removal of the entire unit by simply replacing or refilling the housing.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide an automatic fire extinguishing device which will overcome the deficiencies, shortcomings, and drawbacks of the prior fire extinguishing devices and methods thereof.
A further object of the present invention is to provide for an automatic fire extinguishing device which is accomidable in both a residential or commercial cooking environment and simple in design so as to provide ease of installation and success during utilization
Another object of the present invention, to be specifically enumerated herein, is to provide an automatic fire extinguisher device in accordance with the proceeding objects and which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple construction and easy to use so as to provide a device that would be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free in operation.
Although there have been many automatic fire extinguishing devices, none of the inventions have become sufficiently compact, low cost, and reliable enough to become commonly used. The present invention meets the requirements of the simplified design, compact size, low initial cost, low operating cost, ease of installation and maintainability, and minimal amount of training to successfully employ the invention.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and application of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the detailed description of the preferred embodiments in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.